A Christmas Reunion
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: Tommy writes to Santa and asks for the one thing he wants the most in the world… Kimberly. This story has the wildest reason for Kim to write “The Letter” yet!
1. Chapter 1

A Christmas Reunion-Chapter 1  
By Ryan T. Morris

Summery: Tommy writes to Santa and asks for the one thing he wants the most in the world... Kimberly. This story has the wildest reason for Kim to write "The Letter" yet!!

Notes: Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Please Read and Review.

It was three weeks until Christmas Eve and preparations were well on their way in Reefside. The Rangers where helping Haley and Trent decorate the Cyberspace for Christmas. Tommy entered and opened both of the door and locked them in place. "OK, guys, bring it in..." Then, Conner and Ethan started to carry in a 8 foot tall real Christmas tree. Tommy helped them set the tree in front of the window where the couch usually was.

"That's a great tree, guys," said Haley.

"Yeah, It's perfect," said Kira.

"You sure it's not to big?" asked Tommy.

"Oh no, It's just right," said Haley.

As Conner walked to closed the doors, Kira noticed that there was a sprig of mistletoe over the door. She walked up to Conner and said, "Conner?"

"Yes?"

"Your standing under the mistletoe."

Conner looked up, and said, "So I am."

Then, Kira and Conner started to kiss. Tommy saw them and smiled, but then he thought back to the last Christmas he spent with Kimberly and the smile faded.

Haley saw the expression on her friend's face and said, "Your thinking about her again."

"Yeah," said Tommy.

"Why don't you just call her?"

"I can't, I don't have her number."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Why don't you call Jason? I'm sure he would have her number or address."

"I tried that last night. But apparently, her job transfers her up north during December and she can't be contacted unless its an extreme emergency."

"Why don't you ask Santa to bring you Kim for Christmas?" said Haley, as she took a box of ornaments over to the tree.

"Yeah," said Tommy, with a laugh, but then Tommy thought about what Haley said. And that night, when he got home, Tommy wrote a letter to Santa Claus.

A few days at the North Pole. The Elves were busy making toys and wrapping presents, when Santa enter the workshop. But, Santa didn't look like you would think. Santa was defiantly not the fat, jolly, old man we have all grown up with. Santa was jolly, but he was not fat and not old. In fact, Santa wasn't even a man! Santa was now a petite, jolly, young woman. Before she became Santa Claus, she was known as Kimberly Hart. Kim was wearing a red business suit with a knee length skirt and red pumps. The head elf walked up to her, "Good Morning, Santa."

"Good Morning, Carol," said Kim, with a smile.

"Here is this morning's progress report," said Carol, as she handed Kim a clipboard.

Kim took the clipboard, took a pair of reading glasses out of her jacket pocket, and started to look it over, "Did we get that shipment of Power Ranger toys yet?"

"No, not yet, Santa. I gave them a call this morning but they said that they were way behind and they weren't sure if they where going to be able to get another shipment to us in time."

Kim sighed, "I see. Well, try again in a couple of days." She continued to look over the report, "Everything looks good. Tell everyone to keep up the good work."

"Yes, ma'am," said Carol, as she went back to work.

Kim then walked to her office. When she went inside, she found her assistant, Kristen, waiting for her. Kristen was a normal sized person. She had shoulder length brown hair, and was wearing a long white dress. Kristen stood up and said, "Good Morning, Santa."

"Good Morning, Kristen," said Kim, as she went over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of coffee and poured some creamer into it. Then, she walked over to her desk and sat down.

"I have the latest additions to the List ready for you to look over," said Kristen, as she opened her folder and took out some pages. The List that Kristen was referring to was the naughty or nice list. If you write a letter to Santa, the Elves in the mail room read the letter and then they add your name to The List, check their records and determine of you have been naughty or nice, & finally decide if what you asked for is within the realm of Santa's possibility. Starting with the first piece of mail of the year, Kim would get daily updates right up to Christmas Eve. And starting at 7:00am on Christmas Eve she would get hourly updates, if necessary. Anyway, as she scanned the latest additions to the list one name made her stop cold, the entry read as follows:

Letter 741055---Dr. Tommy Oliver (Former Power Ranger)---Nice---Request not possible

Kimberly looked up at Kristen, she was pale, "Kim? Are you OK?"

"Um, Yeah," said Kim, "Kristen, can you go to the mail room and bring me letter number 741055?"

"Sure, Kim," said Kristen, and then Kristen left the office.

Kimberly stood up and started to pace, and talk to herself, "What on Earth could Tommy ask for that I couldn't bring?" She stopped, "Oh no... Then that would mean... Oh no..."

Shortly, Kristen, returned with the letter and Kim quickly and carefully opened it. It read as follows:

Dear Santa,

My name is Tommy Oliver. When I was a teenager, my friends and I were Power Rangers. You might remember we helped you a time or two. Anyway, the reason I'm writing you is because kind of strange. You see, this Christmas the only thing I want is to see or at least here from, my ex-girlfriend, Kimberly Ann Hart. The last time I saw her was about 3 years ago at our friend Trini's funeral. We didn't even talk to each other. I still love her so much. It would make my Christmas if I could see my Beautiful Pink Crane again.

Sincerely,

Dr. Tommy Oliver.

Kim's eyes started to fill with tears, she couldn't believe it. Even after that letter she wrote, he still loved her and to tell the truth, she still loved him. She looked up at her assistant and said, "I have to go to Reefside. As soon as Possible."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A Christmas Reunion-Chapter 2  
By Ryan T. Morris

Summery: Tommy writes to Santa and asks for the one thing he wants the most in the world... Kimberly. This story has the wildest reason for Kim to write "The Letter" yet!!

Notes: Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company. This story takes place after the season finale of _Power Rangers DinoThunder_. Please Read and Review.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Kristen, "You can't leave now! We are way too busy!"

"I don't care," said Kim, "The one thing Tommy wants for Christmas is me. And, I'm not going to disappoint him. Here is what we'll do, you'll come with me and Carol can send me the daily progress report and the daily updates to The List via email."

"But..."

"No, Buts! We are going! I'm Santa Claus! And, if I say we are going to Reefside, we are going to Reefside!"

"Okay, okay. I'll get to work trying to find us a couple of rooms in Reefside. How long are we going to stay?"

"Until Christmas Eve at the latest. I don't know how long this is going to take."

"I see, I'll start to work right away," then Kristen left the office.

Kim opened one of her drawers and took out a picture of Tommy, "Santa's going to make your Christmas wish come true, Handsome. "

A couple of days later, Kimberly and Kristen arrived at Reefside International Airport, "So do you have our story straight?" Kimberly asked Kristen, as they started to load their luggage into there rental car.

"The company we work for is thinking about opening a branch in Reefside and they sent us down to check out the area."

"What is my position?"

"Your Vice-President in charge of shipping and I'm your assistant."

"Good," said Kim, as she closed the trunk. Kim got behind the wheel and said, "Now, where is Tommy at?"

Kristen took a Palm Pilot-like device out of her pocket and tapped some information into it, "Right now, he's at a place called Haley's Cyberspace."

Meanwhile, at the Cyberspace, Kira was on stage with her band, Conner, Ethan and Tommy were in the audience while Trent and Haley were busy making drinks.

When, Kira finished the song she was singing, the audience applauded and Kira said, "Thank you. We are going to take a quick break." The audience applauded again, Kira stepped off the stage and joined her friends at the table they were sitting at. She gave Conner a quick kiss before she sat down next to him.

"You were great," said Conner.

"Thank you," said Kira.

"So what do you want for Christmas?"

"Oh... A new guitar case, maybe some clothes... How about you?"

"A new pair of cleats would be nice. What about you, Ethan?"

"There is this really sweet new game that I want. How about you, Dr. O?"

"Unfortunately, Ethan, the one thing I want for Christmas... no one can buy."

"What is it?" asked Kira. Tommy took out his wallet and took out a picture of Kimberly, then he handed it to the Rangers. Kira took the picture and said, "I recognize her from the video. That's Kimberly, the first Pink Ranger."

"Yeah," said Tommy, "The one thing I want for Christmas is to at least hear from her, could be a call, maybe a letter..."

Conner took a glance over at the door and saw two petite brunettes enter. One was wearing a Christmas sweater and black pants, and carrying a laptop. The other was wearing a red blazer, with pink blouse underneath and black pants. Conner looked at the second woman, then back at the picture, "How about a face-to-face meeting?"

"What?" asked Tommy.

"She just walked in the door," said Conner.

Tommy, Kira, and Ethan then turned and saw Kimberly and Kristen standing there, Tommy stood up and said, "Kimberly?"

Kim smiled and said, "Hi, Tommy."

The two walked toward each other and when they met they gave each other a quick hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my company is thinking about opening an office here in Reefside. What are you doing here?"

"I'm a science teacher at Reefside High," just then Kira, Conner, and Ethan walked up next to him, "these are three of my students... Kira, Conner, and Ethan."

"It's nice to meet you," said Kim, as she shook the teenagers hands, "and this is my assistant, Kristen."

Tommy shook her hand, and asked, "Have you worked for Kim long?"

"Oh, yes, ever since she joined the company."

"Well, we better be going," said Kim, "it's been good to see you again, Tommy."

"You too, Kim," said Tommy. Kim and Kristen started to leave, but Tommy said, "Wait..."

Kim turned around, "What?"

"Um, would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

Kim smiled, "I'd like that. We are staying at the Hyatt downtown. I'll meet you in the lounge at 8. Okay?"

"Okay," said Tommy.

"See you then," Kim lightly kissed him on the cheek, then she and Kristen left. Tommy started to blush, and the teenagers started to laugh a little. He turned toward his students and shook his head. That night, Tommy and Kim, had dinner at the restaurant at the Hyatt. In fact, they had dinner together every night that week. One week after Tommy and Kim had their first dinner together, Kirsten was in her room sitting at a table doing some work on her laptop, she was wearing a long white nightgown, when a knock came on the door. She opened the door, and saw Kim standing there. Kim was wearing a red knee-length dress with spaghetti straps with matching pumps. "Hi," said Kim, "can I come in?"

"Sure," said Kristen, as she let come in, "So, how was dinner?"

"Great. This whole week has been the best week of my life. And, I think he's falling in love with me again."

Kristen smiled, "That's great."

"No, it not great."

"Why?"

"I can't ask Tommy to give up his job and friends for me. All I wanted was to make his Christmas, not to have him fall in love with me," Kim sat down on the bed and sighed.

Kristen sat down next to her boss, "So what are you going to do?"

Kim thought for a minute, "Tomorrow night, I'm having dinner with him at his place. I'll tell him that our job is done here and that we have to leave the next day."

"Okay. I'll get to work and get us the first flight to Vancouver Wednesday morning."

"Okay. We'll I'm heading to bed. Good night."

"Good night."

The next day, Tommy, Kim and Kristen, walked into the Cyberspace. Haley was working behind the bar, and saw them walk in, "Hey, guys."

Kristen set her laptop on the bar next to an identical laptop, and asked Haley, "Where is the restroom at?"

"Just around the corner," said Haley.

As Kristen was leaving for the women's room, Ethan was coming out of the men's room. He saw Tommy and Kim at the bar and walked up to them, "Hey, Dr. O, Kim."

"Hi, Ethan," said Kim.

"What's up?" asked Tommy.

"Not much," said Ethan, "How about you two?"

"Tommy has been giving me the Grand Tour of Reefside."

"So, what do you think of Reefside?"

"It's nice."

"Well, that's great. Well, I've got to go meet Conner and Kira. I'll see you guys later."

"Ethan!" said Haley.

"Yeah?"

"Your laptop."

"Oh yeah," he walked over to the bar, where the two laptops where sitting and unknowingly picked up Kristen's laptop instead of his.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

A Christmas Reunion-Chapter 3  
By Ryan T. Morris

Summery: Tommy writes to Santa and asks for the one thing he wants the most in the world... Kimberly. This story has the wildest reason for Kim to write "The Letter" yet!!

Notes: Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company. This story takes place after the season finale of _Power Rangers DinoThunder_. Please Read and Review.

Kira, Conner and Ethan were in the basement of Kira's house, sitting on the couch, watching the Power Rangers show from Japan that they stumbled upon one night at the Cyberspace. Just as the episode finished, Kira switched off the TV, "Another great episode."

"It sure was," said Conner.

"I like the part when the Blue Ranger saved the Yellow and Red Rangers from the monster," said Ethan. Kira and Conner looked at each other and then they each chucked a pillow at Ethan. "Fine! I don't need a brick wall to fall on me." He marched over to table in fake anger and started up "his" desktop. Kira and Conner laughed, then Ethan said, "Oh man!"

"What's up?" asked Kira.

"I accidentally grabbed someone else's laptop."

"No, big deal," said Conner.

Ethan looked at the desktop of the laptop. It was kind of sparse there was only five icons:

My Documents  
My Computer  
Recycle Bin  
North Pole Online  
The List: 2004

He clicked on the My Documents icon, and saw three folders:

19th Century  
20th Century  
21st Century

He clicked on the 20th Century folder, and saw folders for each decade of 20th century, he clicked on the 1990's. He then saw 10 icons, one for each year, he clicked on 1996, and a database program started at the top of the database listing there were 7 column headings :

Letter Number  
Name  
City  
Country  
Naughty or Nice?  
Is Request Possible?  
Request

"Hey, guys, take a look at this," said Ethan.

Kira and Conner walked behind were Ethan was sitting, "What's up?" asked Kira.

"I don't know," said Ethan, as he scrolled down the list, "I found this on the computer. It appears to be a Naughty or Nice List."

"You mean, like the kind Santa Claus has?" said Conner.

"Yeah," said Ethan.

Kira watched as Ethan moved down the very long listing, she saw something on the list for half a second, "Wait a second, Ethan," said the Yellow Ranger, "go back a couple of pages." Ethan did what she asked and soon her two teammates saw why she wanted to go back. One of the listings on the screen read:

Letter 90314  
Kira Ford  
Reefside, CA  
USA  
Nice  
Request Possible  
A guitar, some new clothes, and Princess Gwenevere & The Jewel Riders dolls

"Princess Gwenevere & The Jewel Riders?" said Conner.

Kira smacked him on the back of the head, "Shut up. It's a good show. It was like a girl's version of the Power Rangers, but it was a cartoon. But, I do remember asking Santa for all that. How did that end up on this laptop?"

"I don't know," said Ethan, he looked and found entries for both himself and Conner.

"This is weird," said Conner.

"No doubt," said Ethan, as he closed the 1996 database file, "who in Reefside has a laptop that looks just like mine?"

"Wait a minute," said Kira, "Kristen!"

"Who?" asked Conner.

Kira rolled her eyes, "Kim's assistant..." Conner gives her the 'oh yeah' look and Kira continued, "she has a laptop that looks just like yours."

"Kim and Dr. O were at the Cyberspace before I left," said Ethan, "and I think I passed Kristen as I was coming out of the bathroom. It must be hers."

"But, still doesn't make any sense," said Conner, "Why would she have all that stuff on her laptop?"

Ethan clicked on The List: 2004 icon and a database similar to the other one appeared on the screen, Ethan scrolled down the list and were stunned by one of the entrees...

Letter 741055  
Dr. Tommy Oliver (Former Power Ranger)  
Reefside, CA  
USA  
Nice  
Request Currently in Progress  
To see Ex-Girlfriend Kimberly Ann Hart (Santa and Kristen are currently in Reefside fulfilling request)

"I don't believe it," said Kira, "Kim is Santa and Kristen is her assistant."

"We need to tell Dr. O" said Conner.

"Yeah," said Ethan.

Tommy was in the kitchen working on dinner, when the teenage Rangers walked in, "Hi, Guys. What's up?"

"Um, Dr. O," said Kira, "we have something to tell you."

"What is it, Kira?"

"Well, There really isn't any way to say this but..."

"Kim is Santa Claus," said Conner.

"What?" said Tommy with a laugh. 

"Ethan accidentally took Kristen's laptop from the Cyberspace this afternoon. And when he got it back to Kira's he turned it on and we found all these files with Naughty and Nice lists..."

"Show me," said Tommy.

Ethan turned on the lap top and showed Tommy all the stuff they found on the laptop and Ethan asked, "What do you think, Dr. O?"

"I don't know," said Tommy, "Um, Kim's going to be here soon. You guys should go."

"OK," said Conner.

"We'll see you later," said Kira.

"And, Ethan, make sure you return that laptop to Kristen," said Tommy

"You've got it, Dr. O," said Ethan.

That night, Kim and Tommy were sitting on the couch, in front of the fireplace, Kim was wearing a pink sweater and black slacks and Tommy was wearing a white dress shirt with a black T-Shirt underneath and tan slacks. Kim looked at him and asked, "Tommy? Are you OK?"

"Yeah," he said, "why do you ask?"

"Well, you where awfully quiet at dinner."

"I was thinking."

"Abut what?"

"You..."

"Aw, that's sweet." she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Kim, I have something to tell you"

"What is it."

"I know you're Santa Claus."

Kim was floored by this, her face went pale, she sat up and asked, "Um, what gave you that idea?"

"Kira, Conner, and Ethan were here this afternoon. Ethan said he accidentally took Kristen's laptop and I think you know what they found."

"Yeah," said Kim, as she stood up and walked over to the fireplace. Then turned toward and faced him, "Yes, Tommy, I am Santa Claus."

"How is this even possible? When did it happened?"

"I have been Santa Claus... since before the Pan-Globals."

"What?"

"It was early 1997, I was training in Florida when one day Santa came to visit me. I didn't recognize him at first. He told me that he wanted to retire and he wanted me to take over."

"Why did he pick you?"

"He told me that I was pure of heart. I thought it over and I decided to take him up on the offer. I told Coach Schmit I was leaving, then, I wrote you the letter."

"Why?"

"I couldn't ask you to give up being a Power Ranger. The team needed you. Plus, you had Kat. So, I made up the whole thing. There was never another guy. I hope you forgive me."

Tommy stood up, "Kimberly, I've forgiven you a long time ago. Even when I thought there was another guy. And, me and Kat never worked out."

"I know."

"But, why didn't you come and see me sooner?"

"I don't know. I guess I was scared of what would you would say or do when we met again, and then I got your letter."

Tommy smiled, "And, you had to see me?"

"Of course, I had to make your Christmas wish come true.

"You did, Beautiful, you did."

Kim smiled and then Tommy and Kimberly kissed, very passionately, "I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you, too, Handsome. Come with me to the North Pole. It's so wonderful."

"I can't. I'm needed here. Why don't you stay here in Reefside?"

"I can't. Christmas is in a few weeks and Kristen and I need to get back to the North Pole, as a matter of fact, we have a flight tomorrow to Vancouver and then from there back home."

"Tomorrow?"

"I was going to tell you tonight. So, what are we going to do, Tommy?"

"I don't know. I guess we could try the long distance thing again."

"Yeah. We could give that a try."

Tommy smiled a little, "What time does your flight leave?"

"11:00am."

"Can I give you a lift to the airport?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

The next morning, Tommy was near the ticket counters. He was waiting for Kim and Kristen to come back with their tickets, so he could walk them to the security checkpoint. Then, he saw Conner, Kira, and Ethan walking toward him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to say good-bye to Kimberly and Kristen," said Conner.

"And, to give you a little support when she leaves," said Kira.

Tommy smiled a little, "Thanks, Guys."

Just then, Kim and Kristen walked up to them, "What's this?" asked Kim.

"We wanted to have a chance to say good-bye to you two," said Ethan.

"That's sweet," said Kristen.

"Well, come on guys," said Tommy, "Let's get these two through security."

The small group then walked to security and then each of the Rangers gave a quick hug to Santa Claus and her assistant. After their hug, Tommy and Kim looked at each other, "Have a safe trip." said Tommy.

"I will. You keep yourself safe," said Kim. Then, they kissed. "Good-bye, Handsome."

"Good-bye, Beautiful."

Then, Kim and Kristen walked to the end of the line to go through security. When they got through, they looked back and saw the teenage Rangers waving at them. Tommy had what looked like a forced smile on his face. Kim and Kristen waved back and started to walk toward their plane. After a few steps Kim looked back and saw Tommy walking back toward the front of the airport his head was hung low and the Rangers were patting him on the back in comfort. "Come on, Kim!" said Kristen.

"I'm coming," said Kim. And, they started to walk to the gate, as she walked Kim thought. Then, she stopped, closed her eyes, then she smiled.

Kristen came up to her, "Kimberly, what are you doing? We are going to miss our plane."

Kim opened her eyes, waved her hand and said, "TIME! STOP!" And, then the busy airport became quiet. People froze in place, all except for Kim and Kristen.

"Kim! What are you doing?"

"I can't go Kristen," said Kim, "I have to stay."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't leave Tommy again. Give me your hands, Kristen."

"No way! Your not doing this!"

"Kristen, your father might not have though you were ready to take over for him. But, after working with you for the last 8 years, I know you'd be a much better Santa Claus than I ever could."

Kristen smiled, "You really think so?"

Kim smiled back, "I know so. Now, give me your hands."

Kristen place her hands, palm side up in front of her. Kim then laid her hands palm side down on top of Kristen's hands. "I, Kimberly Ann Hart, second Santa Claus of Earth, proclaim you, Kristen Clara Claus, third Santa Claus of Earth." And, with that, silver and gold energy started to flow from Kim's hands into Kristen's.

When the transfer was complete, Kristen looked at Kim and smiled, "Thank you, Kim."

"Thank you, Kristen. Now, restart time so I can go to Tommy."

"You've got it!," Kristen waved her hand over her hand and said, "TIME! START!" and then the airport came back to life.

Kim gave Kristen a quick hug, "Good luck."

"Good luck to you too."

"Thanks," said Kim, as she ran back toward security.

Meanwhile, Tommy, Kira, Conner, and Ethan, were walking toward the front, "Thanks for coming, guys."

"It's no problem, Dr. O," said Ethan.

"You're not just our mentor, teammate, and teacher, you're our friend too," said Kira.

Tommy smiled a little, then they heard a voice calling from behind them, "Tommy!"

They turned and saw Kimberly running toward them, "Kim?" said Tommy as he went toward her. When the two met, they joined in a warm embrace and kissed, "What are you doing, Kim?"

Tears started to fall from Kim's eyes, "I couldn't go. I couldn't leave you again. I love you, so much."

"But, what about..."

"I'm no longer Santa Claus. Kristen is. Oh, Tommy..." they kissed again.

The teenage Rangers watched, Kira wiped away the tears that started to form in her eyes as she watch Tommy and Kim. She looked over at Conner and saw a tear falling from his eyes, "Are you crying?"

"No," said Conner, "Something got in my eye."

Kira smiled and kissed him.

Tommy and Kim stopped kissing, and looked at each other, "Merry Christmas, Tommy."

"Merry Christmas, Kimberly..." He kissed her again, "And, Welcome Home."

THE END


End file.
